


Your Name on My Heart

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Sasuke in a dress, Smut, it’s pretty rushed, this is just self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto gets a few tattoos along his life, but one tattoo holds the meaning of his life over his own heart. Literally.





	Your Name on My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be posting Chapter 5 of “Storm”, but this idea just came into my mind and I just had to write it! This is really just self-indulgence in my part, lol!

Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t Sasuke who has tattoos. Yes, he has ink on his left ring finger, but we’ll get to that later. Let’s talk about how _Naruto_ got addicted to getting his. The first time Sasuke noticed any art on the blond would be, you guessed it, their first time. That was twelve years ago.

——

“You guys need to get a room.” It was Itachi’s graduation party. He’d finished pre-med and was going into med proper in the coming semester. The party was held at the Uchiha residence and everyone they knew was invited, yes, including their creepy, distant, doctor uncle, Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten together in their sophomore year in high school and have been together since.

Sasuke stops sucking his boyfriend’s face to look up to Itachi from their table. “What?”

“You and Naruto need to stop making out in the middle of my grad party.”

“Congrats, Itachi!” Naruto gives him a huge smile, putting his arm on the back of Sasuke’s chair.

“Thanks, Nar—“

“Itachi!! We’re gonna start beer pong in your game room!” Deidara yells and disappears into the house with their group of friends.

Itachi yells back an affirmative and looks at his little brother. “No funny business. Not out in the open at least. I know dad’s tipsy with his business buddies, but he won’t let you off easy when he sees you.” After recieving a roll of the eyes from Sasuke and a nod from Naruto, Itachi quickly catches up to his friends.

“Well, guess we’ll have to make out another time.” Naruto’s lips are close to Sasuke’s ear and he moves his head a bit lower to nuzzle the raven’s neck.

“We can always just go to my room.” Sasuke’s rubbing Naruto’s leg, very dangerously close to his crotch. He recieves a comically eager nod and they both move faster than light to Sasuke’s bedroom. Once they’re inside, Naruto pushes his boyfriend against the door and puts his lips over his. Sasuke opens his mouth and they begin french kissing like the horny teenagers they are. Naruto backs away enough for him to take his shirt off and that’s when Sasuke sees it. He traces his fingers over the ‘Namikaze’ written in Kanji and black ink right over his left collarbone.

“Like what you see?” Naruto chuckles and kisses Sasuke’s forehead.

“When’d you get this done?”

“Last summer, when I spent the entire vacation at Uncle Jiraiya’s.” Naruto’s kissing Sasuke’s neck and touching his ass, trying to get with the program.

“Ah!” Sasuke gasps when Naruto bites on his neck and all thoughts on the tattoo disappear for now.

——

The second time, it was Sakura’s nineteenth birthday and she was throwing a pool party. All of their friends were invited and they managed to somehow obtain alcohol because Sasuke (with threats of bodily harm coming from the birthday girl) promised Itachi he’d be his slave for a week if he got them booze. Said booze-provider arrived a little after two in the afternoon bringing a cooler of a variety of drinks and set it next to the food table. The party was in full swing at this time and most of their friends were swimming and causing a ruckus in and out of the water.

“Sasuke-kun! Where’s Naruto?” Sakura walks up to him in her bikini and a sash that says ‘Birthday Bitch’.

“We’re driving separate.”

“Oh my god... I-I’m so sorry, Sasuke-kun...” Now everybody’s quiet and the girls are suddenly beside Sakura giving him looks of sorrow.

“Uh... why?” He lifts a perfectly threaded brow.

“For you know... your break-up...”

“Break-u—“ Before Sasuke could even ask why the hell they would think that, he sees a flash of yellow enter the gate leading to the pool carrying a large box gift wrapped and topped with a bow.

“Hey, guys! Sorry I’m late!” Naruto sees Sakura and gives her a huge hug. “Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!” He says while handing her the gift.

“Thanks, Naruto. But...”

Before Sakura could even get another word out, the blond turns to Sasuke and pulls him by the waist. “Hey, babe.” They proceed to lip lock for a good minute in front of everyone, and when they pull away, Naruto says, “Sorry, you had to drive.”

“It’s fine.” Everyone was thankful no actual drama is happening and the party comes back to life. They all sing ‘Happy Birthday’, eat, throw cake at each other, drink some booze, then hit the pool again.

“Ey, Naruto! We need to beat Gaara’s team!” Kiba’s yelling from the pool where they seem to be playing volleyball.

“Sounds fun, but can’t swim today, dude!” Naruto waves and sits on the lounge chair Sasuke’s currently relaxing on.

“What, is it that time of month??” They all laugh when Naruto throws him the middle finger and Ino, bless her soul, throws a volleyball to Kiba’s head. He turns his attention to Sasuke, leaning over him with one arm close to the raven’s head.

“Hey, sexy, you come ‘ere often?”

“Oh my god.” Sasuke opens his eyes and gazes into baby blues. “Where were you this morning?”

“I was getting inked.”

“Seriously? You got another tattoo? What of?” Naruto properly sits up and raises his shirt. Right there, where his belly button is, is a design spiraling out around his navel with a few Kanji characters flowing out of it. It actually looked pretty good on his toned stomach. “Sai designed it and I thought it looked cool. Took just one session, but we started at five in the morning.”

“Hn. No wonder you look sleepy.” Sasuke pulls Naruto’s head down towards his chest and absently runs his hand through blond locks. He hears the other sigh in content and drift off to sleep.

——

By the time they were twenty-five, Naruto has had a grand total of six tattoos. In addition to the one on his navel and the one on his collarbone, he had full-sleeved tattoos on both arms. On the left, he had what looked to be a traditional japanese drawing of water accompanied by blue ink and all around were very artistically drawn toads of different kinds wearing japanese haori and the like, some even had pipes with smoke coming out of the ends. On his right arm’s bicep lies a sage with it’s hands held near it’s face, a red circle on his forehead. On the right palm was a sun, the other a moon. This design extends all the way to his wrist, much like the other arm’s. The fifth is a full-back tattoo of a nine-tailed demon fox. The detail was incredible and this one took a year to complete. The sixth, behind his right ankle, was his mother’s clan’s emblem, a simple swirl filled in with red. Sasuke’d thought that was the last one he was getting, but yet again, he’s proven wrong.

It was their ninth anniversary and Naruto planned something romantic apparently, if last week’s sneaky attitude was anything to go by. He’d been avoiding Sasuke like the plague and it was starting to grate at his nerves. He’d texted that morning saying to meet him at their favorite ramen restaurant, Ichiraku, at seven sharp. _Really? Ninth anniversary at a ramen place? How’s that romantic?_

Sasuke arrives at six-fifty and walks through the door of the establishment only to find the lights out. _Did the idiot really invite me here only for them to be closed?!_ He was about to step back out when strong arms snake around his waist and pull him onto a similarly strong chest.

“Glad you could make it, babe.” Naruto quickly goes back to a now candle-lit table and pulls a chair for Sasuke. The raven watches him for a moment then proceeds to sit on the offered seat. Naruto sits in his own, facing Sasuke, and smiles brightly.

“I thought this place was closed.”

“Eh, I rented it out for the night. Ninth anniversary and all.” Sasuke is _blushing_ and he thanks not only God, but Jesus himself, that the lights were out. The shop owner serves them their ramen and they start eating, chatting idly about their day and Naruto’s job. He was an architect. The blond graduated a year before Sasuke, who _just_ finished Pharmacy school a month ago. When they’ve finished the food, Naruto holds the hand that Sasuke’s resting on the table. “Hey, Sas?”

“Hm?”

“Have we really been together for nine years?”

“Math says so, yeah.”

“Shit, that’s crazy.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Since when did you have to ask, dobe?” Naruto then moves out of his seat and kisses Sasuke’s forehead. He then gets in one knee in front of the raven and Sasuke is panicking a little.

“Sasuke, I know we fight like cats and dogs. We argue a-fucking-lot. You fuckin’ nag the hell out of me a lot of the time. But I would never trade that for anything. S’uke, I love you now like I loved you then, and I know I always will in the future until I kick the bucket. You’re the only one who gets me, babe. The only one who challenges me and makes me want to be better than I am now.” He holds Sasuke’s hand and plants a small kiss to the back of his palm. “What I’m trying to say is,” His other hand moves to take a box out of his pocket and he opens it to reveal a simple silver ring with a round cut blue diamond sitting at the top. “Will you marry me?”

Sasuke’s misty-eyed, but he nods and lets out a shaky breath. “Of course, you idiot.” Naruto slips the ring onto his finger, cups wet cheeks, and kisses him deeply.

——

Naruto enters their shared apartment and makes a bee-line for the bedroom once the door behind him is closed. Sasuke currently has his legs around the blond’s waist, arms around a tanned neck, sucking Naruto’s tongue like it was a lifeline. Naruto takes them to the bed and lands on top of Sasuke, never breaking the kiss until the raven starts pulling at Naruto’s shirt.

“Off... I need all our clothes off..!” Naruto stands back up and quickly pulls his shirt off of himself and unbuckles his pants. Once they’re pooled at his legs, he kicks his sneakers off, the pants next, and pulls and tosses his socks aside. He’s honestly a bit surprised to find Sasuke already naked, legs spread wide open in invitation. His cock twitches, and that’s the only go signal he needs. He climbs back to bed and positions himself between those pale thighs and moves to take something from the nightstand drawer, but Sasuke stops him with a hand to his wrist.

“No... no, I want to feel you tonight... I want it to hurt.” Sasuke pants out, and Naruto’s eyes widen.

“Babe, are you s—“

“Yes, yes, I need you inside me right now. Right now..!” Sasuke’s grinding up towards him, his cock rubbing at Naruto’s navel, and the blond’s own between his cheeks. “Please...” He sounded so desparate that Naruto would give him the world if he wanted it right now. He holds the base of his cock, gives it a few strokes, and pushes the tip into Sasuke’s twitching ring of muscle.

“Hahhh...! Yess...! M-move...!” Sasuke’s clawing at his back and spreading his legs wider. Naruto hisses in pleasure and drives the rest of his cock into his lover’s tight heat. Sasuke moans loudly at the familiar but delicious stretch and puts a hand on Naruto’s cheek. The blond has his arms on either side of Sasuke’s head, leaning into his hand while driving mercilessly into him. They lock eyes, onyx to ocean blue, and keep their gazes snared while the sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room. When Sasuke’s eyes travel to the expanse of Naruto’s chest, what he sees takes his breath away. Right there, on the left side of his chest, right where his heart would be, is Sasuke’s name. He’s tracing his fingers on the tattoo when Naruto changes angles and hits that spot that has him seeing stars.

“Ahhh! Fuck!” Naruto drives into him again and again.

“Hah... Sasuke... I love you.” The blond’s sucking hickies onto his neck, pace never relenting. Sasuke cums and Naruto not long after, filling him up with warm seed.

“I love you, too.”

——

The wedding was on an autumn day the following year. Everyone they knew was there: family, friends, family’s friends. Just too many people for their liking. They sit on the designated Bride and Groom’s table and hold hands over it. They’ve cut the cake, thrown the bouquet (it landed on Itachi’s lap by ‘mistake’, and Shisui is giving Sasuke a larger wedding gift than originally planned), and, Naruto’s personal favourite, played the garter game. How he managed to convince Sasuke into wearing a wedding dress for this sole purpose, he’ll never know, but it does spice things up in the bedroom. Now, they’re watching their guests take the dance floor and conclude that Lee should not be allowed on it.

Naruto looks at their linked hands and pulls it up to his face so he can kiss his husband’s ring finger sporting the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and another ring they got together just two weeks prior. Underneath their wedding bands, etched onto their skin forever says ‘My One and Only, Naruto’ and ‘My One and Only, Sasuke’. After a moment of staring into each other’s eyes, they hear the sound of utensils hitting glass. Sasuke gives an exasperated sigh and pulls Naruto by the bowtie for a kiss. The crowd applauds and the DJ has the audacity to play ‘Versace on the Floor’ at that moment. Naruto laughs and offers a hand to Sasuke, which the latter takes but not without an eye roll. This is going to be a loooong night.

——

Shisui gifted them a honeymoon trip to a Mediterranean cruise. Sasuke’s very glad his aim was spot on.


End file.
